


Our Own Pride

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Post-Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Pride, Stax, Supernatural Femslash February, Supernatural femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: I don't know, I thought this idea was cute. I am lucky enough to have a Pride parade in my small city every year, but I do know that many cities and towns don't. I wanted to give one to Lebanon's little lesbians!For the Supernatural Femslash February event hosted by waywardmills on Tumblr. Day Eleven: Pride.





	Our Own Pride

Max and Stacy sat in the tech lab. The monitors were old and bulky, the keyboards dusty with broken keys. They were supposed to be working on a media project. When Stacy glanced at Max's computer, she saw something else.

"What're you looking at?" Stacy leaned over more, looking at the open tab. It was a website for an out of town Pride parade.

"It's nothing," Max said, frowning. She closed the tab quickly, getting back to her work.

Max didn't mention it again that day, so Stacy didn't bring it up. Before she talked to Max about it again, she wanted to do a little research of her own.

"Eliot, do we have a Pride parade?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Stacy figured she was better off not asking.

Eliot had a bite of crappy cafeteria pizza in his mouth. "Uh- no, I don't think so."

"Hm," Stacy hummed, disappointed.

Eliot took another bite of his pizza. "Why would there be? I mean, for one, it's a super tiny town." He swallowed his bite of pepperoni. "Second, we live in  _Kansas._ Home of the Westboro Baptist Church, Kansas."

"Yeah, I get it." They were both silent as Stacy thought and Eliot continued eating. Suddenly Stacy looked up, smiling at Eliot.

"I know that face. That's the idea face." He took a sip of his pop, waiting for her to say something.

"Eliot, finish your lunch. We have a Pride to plan," Stacy said. She got up from the table, Eliot watching as she walked away before what she said finally clicked. He quickly stood up, pop in hand, abandoning the pizza to follow Stacy.

* * *

 

The knock at Max's door wasn't expected. She'd changed into her pajamas, not expecting any guests. When she answered the door, on Max's steps were cheery looking Eliot and Stacy. The latter was holding something behind her back.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Max asked.

"We need you to come with us," Stacy said cryptically.

"Alright... Let me just put my boots on, I guess," Max said. She was a little hesitant at first, closing the door again. Still, Max got ready to leave, grabbing her jacket and house keys. Opening the door again, it was only Stacy who stood there now.

"Where's Eliot?"

"He's waiting in the car. Um- I have to blindfold you now, if that's okay," Stacy said. She removed her hands from her back, showing Max a bandana.

"Sure," Max said, turning around with an amused smile. She felt Stacy wrap it around her head, tying a small knot at the back of her head. Then Stacy hooked her and   
Max's arms together, helping the blindfolded girl down the driveway. Max stopped walking when Stacy did. She heard a car door open.

"Alright, I'll help you in." Stacy held Max's hand as she used her other one to feel around, eventually sitting down in the car. Max heard the car door on her side close, and moments later heard the other passenger side door open and close. She could tell that it was Stacy next to her.

The car started moving. "So, where are you guys taking me?" Max asked.

"It's a surprise," Eliot said from the front seat.

"Vague it is then." Eventually, the car stopped. Stacy and Eliot both got out of the car, and Stacy helped Max out. Max could feel Stacy taking off the blindfold and braced herself. What she saw in front of her was beautiful. Draped across two trees was a long, homemade rainbow banner. Eliot was tending to a small fire in a pit they must have dug out themselves. There were three lawn chairs around the pit, as well as a cooler and a bag of marshmallows.

Max turned around to look at Stacy. "So, do you like it?" she asked. Max didn't respond, pulling Stacy by her jacket into a kiss. When they broke apart, Max laughed.

"I love it," she said quietly. Stacy's smile grew wide.

"Hey lovebirds! We've still got these fireworks to light!" Eliot called.

Max glanced at him, then back at Stacy. "The what?"

"Okay, so we  _may_ have gone a little overboard. And by we I mean me," Stacy admitted. Max chuckled, wrapping her arm around Stacy's waist. Stacy planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry about it," Max said. "It's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I thought this idea was cute. I am lucky enough to have a Pride parade in my small city every year, but I do know that many cities and towns don't. I wanted to give one to Lebanon's little lesbians!
> 
> For the Supernatural Femslash February event hosted by waywardmills on Tumblr. Day Eleven: Pride.


End file.
